


Kissing Cousins

by Heather



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Kissing Cousins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soulstar).



  
Any man you could drink with and talk about the size of whales' brains and whether or not they're mammals had to be a good man to have in a crisis. That sentence may make no sense to the more sober or less knowledgeable, but to Crowley, it meant everything. It wasn't the drinking or the whales' brains or whether or not Aziraphale could remember that whales are actually _class mammalia;_ it was the intimacy, you see. An enemy for six thousand years may be described as sort of a friend, and when you're of the same stock, only one of you has been tossed out of the house, so to speak, then you're more like family.

_Kissing cousins,_ Crowley thinks deliriously as he plants one on Aziraphale.

After all, they're about to march off to the probable end of the world. Some things you might as well get done while you can.


End file.
